Some Big Sister Daytime (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Some Big Sister Daytime. One day, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro were getting ready for their anniversary date. Princess Luna: Ready to go, Hiro Dear? Hiro: Yes, Luna. Princess Yuna: Good luck on your date with Papa, Mama. Princess Luna: Thank you. Hiro: We appreciate it, Yuna. Princess Luna: Now, Remember, Solarna. You be nice to your sisters, And they'll be nice to you. Princess Solarna: Whatever you say, Mom. Hiro: We won't be gone long, Have fun now. And they took off on their date, Solarna was left in charge for the time being. Later, Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna went to visit to Golden Oak Library to see their friends, Sharon, the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, the Legend Beasts, the Dipper Clones, X-PO and the Changeling Trio. Tyrone: Hello, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna. Princess Yuna: (has Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 in her saddlebags) We're here for research. Thorax: Glad you could join us, Solarna. Princess Solarna: Thanks, Thorax. Just as everyone studied hard, Daisy Duck's nieces, April, May and June Duck came with some news April Duck: Girls, Big news! May Duck: The Sisterhooves Social is today! June Duck: Are you girls coming!? Snowdrop: What do you think, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Can we go there, Solarna? Can we? Please? Princess Solarna: I don't see why not. Princess Flurry Heart: And I'll get my sisters ready too. Princess Yuna: Alright! The Journals glowed for enjoyment, Yuna was excited. Later that afternoon, Solarna trained her sisters through easy obstacles course for the Sisterhooves Social. Princess Yuna: Ready when you are, Big sis! Princess Solarna: Not so fast, Baby sister. Wait until Sensei Garmadon say so. Sensei Garmadon: Ready, Tyrone? Tyrone: Ready, Sensei. Sensei Garmadon: Activate the beginners obstacle course At last, The obstacle course were all set and Yuna started training for the Sisterhooves Social. Princess Yuna: (gallops on one tire to another) How am I doing, Solarna? Princess Solarna: Very good, Baby sister. Princess Yuna: Solarna, Do yo always keep calling me that? Princess Solarna: Maybe, Cause I like calling you that. Come here you! Solarna played with Yuna, She wrestled her down to the ground as Snowdrop tackled her and they laughed. When Yuna and Snowdrop got tired of training, Solarna gave them a bottle of water to drink. Princess Solarna: (opens the water bottle) Here you go. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Solarna. You're the best big sister anypony could ask for. Princess Solarna: Thank you, Baby sister. Snowdrop: You're very kind, Solarna. Princess Solarna: Yuna, Snowdrop, I'm just glad to have the two of you as little sisters. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Solarna Snowdrop: It's great to have a sisterly bond. And they hugged with joy, Yuna and Snowdrop loved Solarna very much. At last, The Sisterhooves Social has begun. Sylvia Marpole: (blows her whistle) Okay, Girls. Grab your sister, And get ready for the Sisterhooves Social. Clarabelle Cow: Remember, Girls. Play fair and no cheating. Princess Solarna: Ready, Yuna? Princess Yuna: You bet, Big sis. Princess Flurry Heart: You're about to eat my dust, April. April Duck: Not unless we make you eat ours, Flurry. And so, The competitions of the Sisterhooves Social were competed. Princess Yuna: Go, Go! May Duck: Let's see who's gonna take home the gold. Princess Skyla: In your dreams, May. Armor Bride: It's show time! Princess Twila: Oh yeah! Arachna: I don't really care about winning. As other competitions gone by, They do a little Piggyback Racing. June Duck: You girls won't win that easily! Millie Mouse: Says you, June! Princess Yuna: See you at the winning scene! Melody Mouse: You're on! Next came the final event, They begin a sisterly race. Snowdrop: See you at the finish line! Princess Solarna: Let's do this! Princess Yuna: Come on! At the finish line, Solarna, Yuna and Snowdrop came in first place. Sylvia Marpole: And the winners are Princess Solarna, Princess Yuna and Princess Snowdrop! Misako: They did it, They've won! Princess Solarna: Alright! Princess Yuna: Yes! Snowdrop: We did it! Clarabelle Cow: Well done, Girls. Ford Pines: Congratulations, Solarna. Stanley Pines: Yeah, You and your sisters did okay. Hiro and Luna came home from their date, They were amazed to see their daughters getting along. Hiro: We're back! Princess Luna: Did we miss anything? Princess Yuna: Mama, Papa, We've won at the Sisterhooves Social! Princess Solarna: It's true, We played the best game ever! Snowdrop: And we've got Tyrone to capture the moment already. Hiro: That's great to hear, We can hardly wait to watch it. They've viewed the moment as a family. As for Solarna, She hugged her little sisters happily. That night at Canterlot, Yuna was at her room writing her Journal about her day. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Today was the best time that ever happened to me. This year, My sisters, Solarna, Snowdrop and I spend sometime together. We'd even competed at the Sisterhooves Social, We'd even won fair in square. Being great sisters had a lot of advantages. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna puts away her Journal, She started gazing at the night stars. The End In the end credits at Golden Oaks Library, Solarna explained the whole story about this year's Sisterhooves Social. Princess Solarna: And that was the best time the three of us ever had. Soos Ramirez: I know, Solarna. I've got it on film. Scrooge McDuck: They'd must've had a wonderful time. Princess Celestia: They sure have, Scrooge. Princess Sharon: It would be wonderful to be a big sister someday. Then, King Thorax returned from his Kingdom after his meeting. Thorax: Sorry I'm late. Did I miss something? With that asked, Solarna showed Thorax the home video of her special time with Yuna and Snowdrop. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225